The continuing aim of our studies concerns our attempts to understand the nature of the hypnotic process. Hypnosis is a subjective experience in which a broad range of quasi-delusions, distortions of perception, and alterations in memory can be induced by appropriate suggestion. We have been focusing on three main areas. (1) A series of studies of posthypnotic amnesia indicate that suggested amnesia involves temporary disruption of normal retrieval processes. We plan to investigate the nature of this disruption to the extent that it relates to normal and pathological memory disturbances. (2) We are exploring the hypnotic relationship and the social context in which hypnosis occurs. These studies will help clarify the nature of important clinical dyadic relationships. (3) A careful evaluation and attempted validation is in process of a recent method to assess hypnotizability clinically. This brief method (by Spiegel) promises to provide a basis for substantive clinical research. To the extent that the hypnotic process provides a paradigm for exploring aspects of psychopathology and the doctor-patient and psychotherapeutic relationships, we will continue to investigate the correlates of hypnosis as well as its physiological, behavioral and subjective parameters.